Murder Dies First
Murder Dies First is the first case of Varini. It is also the first case of Fraise Residences. Plot The player arrived at Varini's police department only to be welcomed to the team by Chief Augustine Marchant. She then introduced the new detective to the team. She then encouraged the player to go take a break when Gabriel Michaux alerted the team of a homicide in Fraise Residences. The chief then assigned Agent Andre Hartmann with the player to investigate the homicide. The victim was a local named Michael McKay found slaughtered in an alleyway. Soon the murder weapon was revealed to be a pocket knife and the killer was found to be the victim's friend Eric Jackson. Eric said that the victim had dug too deep into a criminal gang residing in Fraise Residences. The gang leader had told Eric to kill Michael, who obliged as he had a personal motive of his own. The victim stole his girlfriend. For the charge of the remorseless murder of Michael McKay and his involvement with a criminal gang, the judge sentenced him to 45 years in prison. After finding an untraceable message, it was deducted that it came from the leader. They also found a mysterious manuscript in which the text was written in French. Appeartantly there's a secret that the gang was pursuing something hidden. When the fingerprints of Darren Dewolfe was found on the manuscript, the detectives interrogated the troublemaker, who didn't know what they were talking about. After finding Gabriel Michaux's glasses case in the trash, the team was informed of another murder. Stats Victim *'Michael McKay' (found slaughtered in an alleyway) Murder Weapon *'Pocket Knife' Killer *'Eric Jackson' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect is left handed *The suspect drinks coffee Suspect's Profile *The suspect is left handed *The suspect drinks coffee Suspect's Profile *The suspect has a scar Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer is left handed. *The killer drinks coffee. *The killer has a scar. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Abandoned Alleyway. (Clues: Victim's Body, Pocket Knife; Victim Identified; Murder Weapon Confirmed) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (00:00:05; Attribute: The killer is left handed; New Lab Sample: Pocket Knife; New Crime Scene Unlocked; New Suspect: Darren Dewolfe) *Talk to Darren Dewolfe about the threat he sent to the victim. (Prerequisite: Victim's Body autopsied) *Examine Pocket Knife. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (00:00:30; Attribute: The killer drinks coffee) *Investigate Alleyway Trash Bins. (Clues: Victim's Wallet) *Examine Wallet. (Result: Photo) *Analyze Photo. (00:01:00; New Suspect: Eric Jackson) *Talk to Eric Jackson about his friend's murder. (Prerequisite: Photo analyzed) *Investigate Alleyway Trash Bins. (All tasks before must be completed; Clues: Broken Pieces) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Watch) *Analyze Watch. (00:02:00; Attribute: The killer has a scar) *Take care of the killer now! (No stars) *Go to Ambush Among the Bushes (1/6). (No stars) Ambush Among the Bushes (1/6) *Ask Eric Jackson about the criminal gang he's involved in. (Available after unlocking Ambush Among the Bushes) *Investigate Abandoned Alleyway. (Prerequisite: Eric interrogated; Clues: Eric's Phone, Faded Manuscript) *Examine Eric's Phone. (Result: Message) *Analyze Message. (03:00:00) *Examine Faded Manuscript. (Result: French Text) *Analyze French Text. (01:00:00) *Talk to Darren Dewolfe about the manuscript. (Prerequisite: French Text analyzed) *Investigate Alleyway Trash Bins. (All tasks before must be completed; Result: Trash Bag) *Examine Trash Bag. ( Result: Gabriel's Glasses Case) *Talk to Gabriel Michaux about his glasses case in the trash. (Prerequisite: Trash Bag examined) *Go on to a new crime! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in Varini Category:Fraise Residences